


瘾

by GunpowderFlaw



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, Sort of a Junkie au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunpowderFlaw/pseuds/GunpowderFlaw





	瘾

我和提伯特就是那时候认识的。  
条子盯上我了，三番五次找我麻烦，搞得我不得不清掉了自己的库存，把卖货剩下的薄薄一沓积蓄塞到墙上的老鼠洞里。所有人都急着和我撇清关系，导致我连续几天没法搞到足量的药，那一沓钞票也所剩无几，我当然知道这不是个法子，这样持续下去我不过会变成另一个被饿死的瘾君子——瘦成麻杆，胳膊上的针孔被皮下淤血盖住，除了大片的淤青其他地方白得像墙皮，衣服浸在汗液里，整个尸体缩在臭气熏天的房间一角，那可是要叫人笑掉大牙了。  
于是，我拿剩下的所有钱买了一张去提伯特的戒毒所的单程票。  
在那之前，我还每天都得摄入至少三粒白粉胶囊，或者至少四针每支半格令的吗啡。要我说，高质量的吗啡都是在搞到钱之后才能奢侈一把的，剩下生意不怎么景气的日子里，我都只能靠从三流郎中那里骗来的少得可怜的吗啡和可待因处方聊以度日。再不济，一天飞上几大包叶子也能凑活过去，唯一的问题是为了买到所需的叶子，我得忍受那帮老叶枪的连篇废话，他们嘴里歪歪扭扭地叼着大麻烟，穿得活像一个个吉普赛人，等到气氛慢慢上来之后，他们就会拽着你说个没完，从自己年轻时的军旅生活到中年时与艺术家老婆乱搞的风流韵事，在他们黏糊糊脏兮兮的沙发上坐个几小时，他们才会想起来和你做生意。

提伯特先给犯瘾哆嗦个不停的我来了半格令吗啡，等药劲过去了便开始询问我的吸毒史，说实话，只要有吗啡，让我讲一个星期都没问题，于是我干脆往后一仰，脚架到巨大的办公桌上，双手垫在脑袋后面准备从头讲起，提伯特好像也没什么要紧的事情，就随我去了。我一直搞不懂他是怎么受得了我这样虐待他的桌子的。

总而言之，我开始滔滔不绝地讲了起来，简直就像那帮子老叶枪，不知道是不是因为太久没人能和我聊天了。吸毒的最大问题在于，它会阻断你的倾诉需求，所有的交流都被缩减到最短，瘾君子与贩子直接的交易，两个毒虫把盛满煮了一半的药粉的勺子推来抢去，有时候根本都省了语言，空中飞舞的几根指头和砸过去的一小叠票子就能解决一切问题。而在我被条子好生伺候的那几天，嘴里吐出的都是些现编的鬼扯，我得说自己在这方面还挺有天赋，他们气得牙根痒痒，但就是没办法把我真正关进去。被“特别照顾”的结果就是我的真正想法早就憋得发霉，一见光就开始不由自主地倾泻进空气中。

提伯特每次都会认真地听着，不时用食指在自己的椅子把手上画圈。我怀疑他可能对我有点意思，因为他的小诊所里全是和我情况差不多的家伙，可是只有我能每天去他办公室大讲特讲，还把蹬着棉拖鞋的脚搭在他的桌边。他每次都默许了，尽管我从没见过他做出相同的举动。而且提伯特好像没有妻子，有天我无意听见两个护理员在议论，其中那个瘦高的家伙大谈自己是怎么撞见提伯特在同性恋酒吧门口搂着一个醉醺醺的基佬的。

提伯特医生长得蛮好看，深棕色的长发在脑后扎成一小截马尾，眼神总是耐心温柔，嘴唇也看起来软软的，还有两个已经愈合大半的耳洞，是我曾经喜欢的类型。鉴于毒品的影响渐渐减弱，我的性欲猛增，因为这两者总是此消彼长的，比如白粉仔们不需要做爱，而性瘾者又鲜少嗑药，只有那些老叶枪天天举着大麻烟卷乱搞，所以这又是一个能够证明叶子不是毒品的鲜活案例。这几天注入我身体的吗啡的量减了又减，于是很快我就不能满足于每晚躲在被子下面手淫了，每到这些时候，提伯特的脸会突然出现在我脑子里，我想象坐在他的大家伙上，不要脸地摆动腰肢，发出那种黄片里虚假的、濒临高潮的叫声，他会抓着我的屁股狠狠往下按，咬着那双饱满的双唇，凶恶地顶进我的身体里。我的屁股含着两根手指，被这个幻想爽得直翻白眼，前面的刺激远比不上后面，我甚至都不太碰自己的老二了，光是提伯特的那张脸和前列腺上的猛烈撞击就能把我抛上高潮的浪尖。

我打算勾引提伯特医生。

第二天，我像往常一样坐在提伯特对面，双脚跷在桌上，开始讲自己曾经的戒毒尝试。

“那阵子我实在扎针扎得太频繁，有次差点交代在朋友家。刚好另外一个朋友从墨西哥背回来一打那种玻璃瓶装的辣椒酱，说吃辣椒可以戒瘾，所以我就加入他了。你要是能见到我们当时的惨状，就能知道这主意有多么荒唐了。两个瘾君子哆哆嗦嗦，双手打颤地把那红色的‘生命燃料‘送入自己的喉咙，接着就是一阵猛烈的咳嗽，我们脸涨得通红，鼻涕眼泪一把一把，最好玩的还没到嘞！我们为了缓解对毒品的渴望，开始互相扒起了衣服，准备大干一场，没想到那墨西哥来的魔鬼酱汁给偷渡到了手上，我的奶头就像着了火，肿得像个奶妈，后面也火辣辣地疼，不过那倒还真的让我不再满脑子想着针管了，唯一的念头就是去哪能买到一套灌肠设备。”我说着，把搭在右脚上的左脚抬起来，朝着提伯特的方向转了转，确保他能看见我浴袍下什么都没穿的风景，然后慢慢用右脚搭上左脚。

“茂丘西奥，我很高兴看到你现在康复了不少。”提伯特的表情有点微妙，我现在能确定他的确对我有意思了，因为他在极力控制自己不要直勾勾地盯着我的两腿之间瞧。

“医生，我只要看着你就能康复不少了。”我伸出舌头沿着嘴唇舔了一圈，干脆把腿叉开，让提伯特看个够。

医生肉眼可见地吞咽了一下。我把这当成了行动的信号，飞快地挪到了提伯特的大腿上，润滑过的地方在对方的长裤上蹭出一条粘腻的水痕。提伯特咆哮一声，直接撤掉了我身上早已挂不住的浴袍，我摸索着把医生的老二从裤链里解放出来，满意地欣赏着和想象中一样大的地方，迫不及待抬起腰坐了上去。

提伯特叼着我的奶头研磨，我发出溺水的声音，低头看着对方那个长满棕毛的脑袋在我胸前拱来拱去，他吸够了，将自己从那里拔起来，一根银丝连接起了他的嘴唇和我的奶子。我为这风景呻吟出声，感到老二抽动着想要交待在医生的衬衫上，提伯特也发现了，一只手立刻覆上我的家伙，没两下我就不行了，同时甬道尽数将医生的精液吸入身体。

“这比得上你那墨西哥辣椒酱吗？”医生咬着我的耳垂，下流地又吸又舔，我愣了两秒才反应过来他说的是我的乳头。我低头看看，发现那儿肿的一塌糊涂，不过比辣椒酱的效果还是差了点。

“你可以下次亲自用辣酱试试。”我翻身下来，对着提伯特撅着屁股捡起地上的浴袍，感觉到大腿内侧湿滑的触感。

提伯特拍了拍我的屁股，在尾椎骨上亲了一口。

我哆嗦着走出了医生的办公室。


End file.
